night of the wolves
by chase cc sykes
Summary: I scooped the guy onto my back, out of the snow, out of the cold. How did he change this early? It's freezing out here! I traced his scent back to an old abandoned shed. It sort of blotted the landscape with its broken windows and beaten down door


author note: my first story so give me some credit. hope you like it review?

1

Brad

I, a lone black haired wolf patrolled the border, my nose glued to ground and my paws covered in frost. I was following the scent of blood and possibly brains but I pushed that thought away from my mind. My stomach rumbled as I stepped in something sticky and red. My thoughts disappeared as my muzzle separated the blood from the snow.

"That is seriously disturbing." I jerked upwards at a woman dressed only in a pair of denim shorts, a dark blue vest and a pair of flip-flops. Her honey-blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and large round black glasses hid her eyes and part of her tanned face. Wasn't she cold?

I growled a warning to stay away.

She put her hands up in mock defeat, "Hey! Only pointing out a fact!"

My eyes watched her cautiously as she waded through the snow towards me and the blood. She crouched down and held out her hand, "I'm April."

I threw my heavy paw into her hand then with my tail I wrote "brad".

She smiled, "Nice to meet you brad." She glanced at the blood and shuddered, "Icky, some poor sheep's lost its head."

_Just a sheep huh? Man I need some food. _I thought then sniffed the air_, the sun will rise soon I'll be shifting soon , she should go._

"Check the bag over there." She said simply then mushed more snow into the blood with her toes.

I sighed and sniffed her abandoned paper bag. It smelt of raw meat, I shoved my muzzle in and extracted the juiciest steaks I had ever seen. I tossed them up in the air and swallowed them whole, not really that bothered about the gristle or bone that I'd split with my sharp fangs. _Maybe she can stay a little while longer..._

_"_Well I better get going." She ruffled my silky fur and walked away. I was left alone once again.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe <span>

_I've been waiting 6 years to be moved down to Arizona (my birth place) apparently there are wolves down here still. Well I wouldn't 100 % wolf since my birth parents decided to harm me and my brother just before the dreadful night we lost them in the car crash. but the one that saved me and my brother, my soul-mate_,_ the who saved mine and my brother's life the one that protected me but all I remember is his beautiful blue eyes which gazed into mine as he stood over me deep into the Arizona forest._

My eyes fluttered open and I remembered today was my first day at Chapman University well mine and my brothers. We wasn't expelled from our last one (seriously, we wasn't), but we an orphan-waits, _foster Childs _as the adults responsible for me and my brother between homes so kindly put it. Same thing as far as I'm concerned. Anyway I'm actually scared to death of new schools, especially in the middle of the year. I pulled on my favorite outfit, red converse, black skinny jeans, and a David and goliath tee with a plain black jacket over the top and my black and white skull candy headphones, I headed to the bathroom. I slid a brush through my thick, ginger, hair and sweeped across a side fringe carefully avoiding my headphones. After I brushed my teeth, I leaped downstairs. One thing I should tell you about Mrs. Donovan is that she is an amazing cook. Every morning she makes us something like waffles, pancakes for breakfast. I sniffed the air _Mmmmmm_ I thought _waffles, _and skipped into the living room, but I could tell it was not going to last long enough than a month at the max.

"Ready to make some new friends?" she said politely as we finished up our waffles.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" we both said at the same time, with that I stepped out the door and stared to walk up the street to the nearest bus stop. As we approached there was already someone sitting on the bench? After a while of thinking I went and sat down next to her with courage.

"Who are you?" she said clearly not in a good mood, I moved towards the edge of the bench. Steve had gone and started to hang with the boys near the bus stop.

"I'm Chloe, I'm kinda new here" I said nervously as she stared at me. She was wearing a pair of crumpled denim shorts, a dark blue vest and a pair of flip-flops, coated in slush and one in a red liquid. Her honey-blonde was hair loose, her fringe covering one half of her designer shades and her tanned face shone as the sun was hitting it.

"I'll show you round if you really want because I'm guessing you are going to Chapman" she said in a monotone voice.

"Ok just let me tell my brother "I replied and went over to the trees.

Soon after the bus finally showed up and we got on all you could hear for the 10 minute ride was, "He's touching me!" "He punched me!" "He's looking at me!" and other remarks like this, It was like was on a bus with kindergartens. Steve had sat at the back with is new friends, he had no trouble making friends except from me I sucked with making friends. I stared outside the window.

"You'll get used to it." She pulled a pair of skull candy headphones from her pocket similar to mine and shoved them into her ears, turning the music onto full blast. I cringed, I could tell she wasn't very social and that her music was probably going to deafen her. I sniffed the air, was it just me or could I smell raw meat and fir trees_, I loved the smell I wish we hadn't changed so early! Well I'm guessing it's a good thing I didn't change on the plane down._

I tapped her shoulder after a few minutes; she pulled an earphone from her ear and looked at me expectantly, "What did you say your name was again?"

"April."

"Can I try on your shades?"

"No!" She snapped suddenly and flattened herself against the window.

"Sorry I thought-"

"You thought wrong." She cut in coldly. She stood, "We're here." She shouldered her tattered black bag and _disappeared_ in the crowd surging towards the steps. So much for showing me around me I guessed. Steve was stood next to me,

"Hey will see you at home I guess, have a good day sis" he said as he stared to catch up to his friends. A few minutes later I jumped off the bus and spotted her waiting for me with a bored expression sat on the bottom step. "I thought you'd left me."

"Well I'm still here so you'd better hurry up." She snapped at me as we walked up the steep narrow steps which led to the main entrance of the school as we walked through the crowded corridors people started to stare at me I hate be the new girl, all I heard was " Have you seen the new girl " "I think she's emo " "She must be, look at the cuts on her wrists."I wished Steve was here , he always helped me with things like this.

"Just ignore them." April muttered, shooting them dark glares from under her shades. She pushed open the door to the principal's office, "I'll be here later."

"Thanks." I grinned then ducked under her arm into the homely waiting area. "Wait what do I do?" I asked but she had already shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p><span>April<span>

I leant against the window, staring out towards the forest. I felt a book slam in front of me and I looked up angrily, "Do you mind?" I spat, glaring at my teacher. She ignored me, they always do. They're tired of telling me to wear shorts and lose my shades and that I guess. I glanced at the board, a lot of squiggles and lines. I didn't get it.

I leant back in my chair and closed my eyes. I was tired and this math's room was warm…

"Hey! Hey! Who's Spyke?" My eyes shot open to no longer see my wolf in bleached blonde armor but instead Chloe's hand was waving in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"So they answer of this equation is spike?" My math's teacher asked impatiently. "Were you even paying attention? Stay behind after class, I want to talk to you later."

I groaned, "Well that was stupid."

"Tell me about it, you were muttering about Spyke. Who is Spyke anyway?" She grinned, "You're boyfriend?"

Uh oh, I feel defensive mode coming on, "A friend." Her grin remained and I gave her a shove, "He's... seeing someone else." I lied.

"Oh."

"Now I wanna find out what the answer is to this." I stared stiffly at the board, not really bothered about the sum but used it as a way to brush Chloe off. She better not press for the nitty gritty details.

* * *

><p><span>Spyke<span>

I stared across the Field, into the window where I knew where my girl was. I hate being a wolf why couldn't I be a normal person, with normal worries and normal hobbies? Sometimes I just wanna crawl into someone's house, turn the heating up, turn human, bundle myself up and run towards her home.

Not that it could happen anymore anyway, I hated her seeing me as a wolf and she hated seeing my face. Our last argument kinda sealed our fate to hate each other but I still love her, troublesome nature and all. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my head.

_A few more days Spyke, a few more days. _The wolf, its jet black fur rustling in the wind, said. He was the only one of us to have learnt how to speak mentally. I guess it's like baby talking, start off with "mama", "dada", "Wolf", "Waaa!" but mentally. Who cares anyway? I'm apparently am changing back sometime next week I don't know if I want to- oh who am I kidding? I'd love to change back! There's way more things you can do as a human, like; drinking, April, talking, April...

Oh man, I've got it bad. I return my line of sight to my sweet blonde-haired angel. Why isn't she smiling? My lips curled under my teeth, what is she wearing? Is she trying to get a reputation as a slutty dresser or what? I felt my blood boil and sharp shooting pains spread through my claws, up along my spine and directly into my brain.

I collapsed in the snow, a quivering, whimpering ball of human and fur. Like I usually did when I changed, I gave up fighting the pain. As long as no one sees me, I'm fine I guess. I dimly heard the even thud of paws, felt myself being lifted then carried away from the school. I felt warm and fuzzy, my head sang dizzying lullabies, before I knew where I was being taken, I blacked out


End file.
